1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preventing evaporation of evaporative liquid used with an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a method of preventing evaporation of such liquid on an image-bearing member in an image forming apparatus using electrophotography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Description of the prior art will hereinafter be made by taking an electrophotographic copying apparatus and developing liquid as examples of the image forming apparatus and the evaporative liquid, respectively. Development of a latent image electrophotographically formed on a photosensitive medium or a latent image on an insulating member which is a recording medium has been effected by the use of toner dispersed in highly insulative carrier liquid. The carrier liquid used in the developing liquid has usually been an insulating liquid belonging to the petroleum family and such liquid will naturally evaporate if it is exposed to the atmosphere. As a result, the balance between the carrier liquid and the toner forming the developing liquid will be destroyed rendering the concentration of the developing liquid unstable, and thus making it impossible to obtain the desired effect of development. Also, if the developing liquid contains therein a control agent, the balance between the toner and the control agent in the developing liquid will become readily disrupted and this will again make it impossible to produce the desired effect of development. Further, some types of carrier liquid emit offensive odors which are unpleasant to the operator of the apparatus. On the other hand, inadvertent loss of the carrier liquid during non-use thereof will mean an economical disadvantage.
To overcome the above-noted disadvantages and problems, there have heretofore been invented various methods for the prevention of evaporation in the container for developing liquid. However, how to prevent evaporation of developing liquid on a photosensitive medium or a recording medium formed of an insulative member (for example, an insulative belt or drum) has still been left to be solved.